zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons MLB
Nicktoons: MLB is a baseball-themed Nickelodeon video game that was released on September 13, 2011. The game has playable characters from shows like Spongebob Squarepants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, and ''Invader Zim'', as well as real-life baseball players from real baseball leagues. The playable characters from Invader Zim are Zim and Gaz, though it is unclear as to why they or any other character partnered together because there is no story mode; additionally, one of the playable arenas resembles a mixture of Foodcourtia and Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, with several Irkens in the stands, and is simply referred to as the "Irken Field". (All of this was made possible by having votes being cast for the playable characters and stages.2k playball) Finally, GIR (alongside Perch Perkins from Spongebob) is a possible host option. The rest of the characters, like Dib, the Almighty Tallest, Sizz-Lorr and Miss Bitters, appear on cards that you can unlock by completing certain objectives in the game; in addition to having their own card, the Tallest can also be seen conversing with the cashier and a patron at the snack bar in one of the loading screens, but they don't say a word in the game. Zim, GIR, and Gaz are voiced by their respective voice actors. Several lines from certain episodes are deliberately altered in the game during strikeouts, turbo hit activations and home runs. It is interesting to note that when Zim bats his strongest hit (knocking the ball out of the park), the Irkens in the stands cheer for Zim (Gaz, too, if she is in the first base position, as well as any other character). This is a bit surprising, considering that he is hated by most of his own kind on the actual show, but he is still very loyal to his world. It can be interpreted that the Irkens really want to prove themselves superior in the current baseball season (as mentioned on the aforementioned cards), and so have decided to allow Zim a chance to once again prove his worth to his own people.Video When the ball is knocked out of the park, it flies toward a column that rises near the stands; when the ball hits the column, it shoots purple sparks before descending again. Storyline Nicktoons MLB, being a non-canon game, features no absolute storyline unlike the other games. It is more of a compilation of elements in various Nickelodeon series, giving fans the opportunity to play as almost every character in each cartoon, old and new alike. There also is no character-specific interaction, at least in the fields; there is some in the announcer's booth with GIR and Perch, and a small bit with Zim and Perch when he silences Perch after Perch says something that harms his narcissistic self-image. Zim Zim is a playable character in the game. He is best used as a first baseman. His win pose is a jump of excitement with a big, gleaming smile. His quote is "Silence, announcer man; silence while I bat!", homaging one of his catchphrases as well as expressing annoyance at the announcer's disruption of his concentration. He has a few extra lines as well, and his character rendering is an improvement from the other games, now having his correct head and eye shape as well as having his Irken PAK. Zim's "up to bat" pose before assuming his batting position is a dramatic, action movie-esque jump. Gaz Gazlene is another playable character. She is best used as a pitcher, with her throw being the most powerful, leaving a trail of skulls in the design of her necklace. Her win pose is a simple, indifferent shrug (while her face has a look of satisfaction) before walking back to the dugout. Her saying is a simple "Whatever", though she has another line when the turbo hit is activated, another when she gets a home run, and when she is batting and running around the bases she compares the whole experience to a video game. Her clothing is the same as in the show, only her dress has pinstripes and she wears a baseball cap that transforms into a baseman's helmet. Additionally, her head has the rounded look from Season 1 rather than the updated angular look from the second season. Gazlene's "up to bat" pose before assuming her batting position is just walking up to first base. The Irken Field The Irken Field is described on its own card as state-of-the-art and is said to have really tall drinking fountains. In the in-stadium food court, there is a Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster restaurant where customers can watch the games while they eat. (Sizz-Lorr's card reveals he wants to franchise it in every stadium, in fact.) In addition, there is also an advertisement for a Bloaty's Pizza Hog in the Irken field as well, and there is also a Grub Demon restaurant there too. Critical reception Nicktoons MLB has received mixed reviews from critics and gamers. Operation Sports gave the game 4 out of 10, stating "As it is, you should only buy this for the Nickelodeon characters or if you are dying to play a Kinect baseball game. Otherwise, just treat yourself and your kids to The Bigs 2, a game with more polish and much more to do. Then, when you are done, watch Spongehob." Official Xbox Magazine gave the game a score of 6.5 out of 10, saying "Nicktoons MLB is fun but frivolous, which should work just fine for kids and families." They also both praised and criticised the usage of Kinect, saying "having your arm angle determine the pitch type is downright genius — though sadly, occasional gaffes (such as seeing swings you didn’t take) muddle the execution. However, there have been some positive reviews as well. 123Kinect said "If you are buying this for yourself and are older it’s probably around a 6/10, you will notice the flaws, which is why I rated it at 7, it’s one of those on the fence titles. It’s by far no means a real MLB title, however it’s a step in the right direction." Anime Courtyard also gave it a 7 out of 10, stating "At the end we can say that Nicktoons MLB is not spectacular but not a bad option if you want a baseball game without complications. For children, a good game if they like the Nicktoons. And of course for a grown up who wants a trip to memory lane with their favorite Nickelodeon characters."6 Nintendo World Report's review gave the game an 8 out of ten, concluding with "Nicktoons MLB is a simplified but very fun baseball game. Don’t let the kid-focused presentation scare you off; this game is worth a look from anyone in the mood for an arcade baseball game." References Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Pages in the real-life POV